The Wardrobe, The Witch, and The Lion
by PandaShadow
Summary: Movieverse. A young girl named Calli is apprentice to the White Witch, Jadis. Everything was going smoothly until two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve came to Narnia. Then, Jadis gave her a mission that would change her life. Very slight PeterOC.
1. Chapter 1: Glamour

**The Wardrobe, The Witch, and The Lion**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**Glamour**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES. I have evil plot bunnies in my head that are bi-polar. You see, they give me great ideas, and once I start working on said ideas I don't get any more! And then they gave me these… I hope they don't have the same fate as all my other plot bunny creations so far.**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Narnia… or anything about it. Except Peter. I'm kidding, I only wish I owned Peter. I DO own Calli. And this odd version of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe****. Well, the changes to it anyway.**

**And I would like to thank my amazing, last minute beta reader, spiritrider125, who kicks butt as a beta reader. Not saying I haven't made her do half the job before, with helping me past writer's block… which I get often. But she did excellently, and you would all be throwing up from the horridity of this chapter had she not beta read it. Thankies!!**

**And I would also like to thank my OTHER amazing beta reader, ****aquagirl520****, seeing as how she beta read this whole chapter, rather than only the first part. She is an amazing beta reader as well, and I feel blessed to have two. After all, three heads are better than two! Thank you so much, since you don't know me in real life, and I didn't have to force you into it!**

**And, lastly, I would like to thank my THIRD beta reader, vvaaccuumm, who I also know in real life, and is a new person to . And I can say whatever I want up here, since it is my author's note, so she had better not try and interrupt me in the next few seconds. Anyway, so I said I have two beta readers, but now I have three! (Whoa, how'd I get so lucky! I will never get writer's block, w00t) So, therefore… yeah. Three. Cuz four heads are better than three :D :D :D :D **

**Cough… not saying I forced anyone. I was only a little demanding… really! Heh…**

**DO YOU PEOPLE REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? I may actually finish this story because I have two amazing people that can help me when I get stuck! YAY! I might actually finish a story for once in my life!**

**And vvaaccuumm is dumb so I have three people who are gonna make me finish this story. Thank you.**

**Reading time!**

**

* * *

**In a bedroom very far away from where you live, in a magical land called Narnia, a young woman awoke from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed for as long as possible before getting out of her bed. Her ice-blue eyes looked around her new room. The walls were once again covered in ice, and her bed was made of icicles. Shoving away her many layers of warm covers used to block out the cold while she slept, the girl placed her feet over the side of her bed. She pulled down her long, light brown hair from the ponytail she had on in her sleep.

She stood up as she heard a knock on her door and immediately said, "Come in!" A small female dwarf stepped through her door, holding a long, midnight blue dress with black moons embroidered on the front.

"Her Majesty has sent me to help you dress. She says she needs to speak with you about some… interesting news," the Dwarf told the girl. She nodded her head, and the Dwarf began to undress the girl, and redress her in the gown she brought. It was truly a simple dress with long sleeves and a thick under dress, fit for the eternal winter in Narnia.

When the Dwarf was done, the girl sent her away so that she could put on her shoes and do her hair in peace. She slipped on her leather boots and sat down in front of a large mirror. After she pulled all of her hair into a very large bun at the nape of her neck, she opened her door and went down the stairs, to the throne room.

"Ah, Calli, follow me. I have unfortunate news for you today," the Queen told the girl, Calli. She followed the Queen into a room further back into the palace made of only ice and full of statues, to take a seat at the table used for dining.

The palace consisted of a large lower two floors with a few higher spires of ice going up into the air. The front area was filled with the statues of those that Jadis had used her wand to turn into stone. Everything on the inside was made of ice, even the tables and chairs, so when someone sat down… it was on ice. There were many large, icy staircases leading to many different chambers, most of which Calli had never even been in. But the dining room was somewhere she was familiar with.

"I have told you about the prophecy, have I not?" She asked. Calli nodded, not wanting to speak, for fear of being struck. "Yesterday, I was on a little errand of mine, when I came upon the most peculiar thing. A boy, a Son of Adam, was here, in MY woods! I questioned him about why he was here and how he got here, of course, and he told me about his three other siblings. One has been in Narnia before."

"Your Majesty… if one had been here before, why was she not immediately brought to you?" Calli inquired quietly.

"The boy told me she had met only a Faun. Have you ever met one called Tumnus, Calli? Now, I have a plan. And to do it, I will need much help from you. The boy has told me he will bring me his siblings, but I do feel that he won't be able. He was quite an idiot.

"If he returns without them, here is what I will need you to do…….."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

May 11th

_I had never though Jadis would ask such a thing of me. I mean, honestly! All I am is a simple girl from Archenland, roped into this whole scheme for protection. She just chose me to learn under her._

_I can do magic now. Did I tell you that? I can do it, but I don't like to. Jadis taught me how to use a glamour, for the task she gave me. Apparently, it allows me to fit in with any group of people I need to. So, it would be perfect for the task at hand. And what a task it will be! It is a good thing I've always been able to lie well._

_Then there is a possibility that the Son of Adam Jadis met will actually do as he was told and bring his brother and two sisters. In that case, I won't need to do my job, since the humans would already be in her hands. On the other hand, at least I might not have to sit around in this castle of ice all day, every day. It does get rather boring._

_Jadis informed me that, in a few days, she plans to teach me more magic. I agreed, seeing as how defending myself could be quite helpful. I already know how to fight with daggers and knives, but she said she'd teach me to use ice._

_Until I have another update, I'll be going now…_

Calli shoved the piece of parchment she was writing on under her bed, stood up again and smoothed out her dress. She knew it to be almost time for supper, so she combed out her long brown hair, admiring it. She was very confident that her hair was, in fact, beautiful. It reached right past her lower back, and she took wonderful care of it. She braided two parts from each side and pulled them together in the back, in order to keep her hair out of her face for supper.

Sighing, she stood and made her way down the stairs. Proceeding into the dining room, she noticed Jadis was absent, and she ate most of her meal in peace. She was almost done when the White Witch walked into the dining room and took her seat at the head of the table.

"Calli, you remember what I told you earlier about the Faun?" Calli nodded at the Witch's question. "I would like you to go and see him, with your glamour in place. Talk to him. Find out if the Son of Adam was being truthful. If so, I shall send Maugrim to bring him to me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Jadis reminded Calli again how to place a glamour on herself. She told her how the Son of Adam was dressed, and said he must have been from an odd place she had traveled many years before. She described how a little girl dressed, and Calli placed the glamour on herself. She was to appear like one of the Daughters of Eve so that Tumnus would listen to her.

Her glamour put her in a blue plaid skirt with black stockings going up to right below where the skirt ended. She was wearing the most peculiar shoes she had ever laid eyes on, but English children would call them mary-janes. She was wearing a white blouse with a rather large, odd-feeling black coat on over top of it. She also had a furry, white hat upon her head.

Seeing her reflection in a piece of ice, Calli was shocked to see that her hair had returned to its natural shade of brown. You see, recently her hair had been a whitish-brown color. But before the endless winter, her hair had been a nicer light brown. It had returned to that color with the glamour. Her eyes were also brighter, and almost looked larger, and more innocent.

Shaking her head, she bid Jadis a temporary farewell and stepped out of the icy castle. She needn't have guards. Everyone on the Witch's side knew where her allegiance was, and anyone else had never seen her, so they would believe she was a normal Daughter of Eve.

She shivered and trudged through the snow, occasionally hearing the trees whisper to each other. She had never missed her leather boots so much. The impractical shoes on her feet were no help at all. Her feet were beginning to go numb!

But Calli was content when she reached the Faun's house. She lightly knocked on the door in the stone, feeling like he would offer her a place by the fire, or some kind of warm beverage. She heard him approaching the door and when he opened it, a very shocked expression was on his face.

"Hello, sir… um… would you mind if I came into your humble abode?" Calli asked, surprised at how different her voice sounded. It sounded sweeter, younger. The Faun eyed her nervously.

"Who… who are you? Are you a Daughter of Eve?" Tumnus asked her warily, not fully opening his door.

"My name is Calli, sir. I'm not sure how I got here. One minute I was home in my room, the next I fell right into the snow. I'm so cold; these shoes are so impractical for snow. Please, allow me a seat by your fire, kind sir?" She asked of the Faun. Tumnus looked around the wood, still very nervous, before ushering Calli inside.

"Take a seat, take a seat," the Faun said. "I'll fetch you some tea. We must be careful. I'm already bound to be caught from the other two times, but I may not, oh dear. I don't think…"

Calli heard the Faun muttering to himself. Sitting by the fire was in fact very nice. She hadn't been truly warm in quite a while, what with living in a castle of ice. Eventually, the muttering Faun returned with two cups of tea in his hands. He handed Calli one, and she sipped on it, uttering a small "thank you."

"Now, you are a Daughter of Eve, are you not?" Tumnus asked, seeming more sure of himself. Calli nodded. "Is there, by any chance, a girl named Lucy Pevensie where you came from?"

"Lucy? No, I don't recall knowing a Lucy. Why do you ask, sir?" She inquired, knowing full well now that the Son of Adam had been telling the truth.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus," he informed her. She already knew his name, but put on a small smile. Calli stared at the hand he stuck out in front of her, confused. He stared back at her, observing her expression. "Do you not shake each other's hands to say hello where you come from?"

"No. Why would anyone do something as silly as that?" She inquired, icily, before realizing she had dropped her façade. "I mean… it doesn't make any sense. No sense at all."

"Ah, I can tell you do not know Lucy, then. She is the very one who told me of this, shaking hands," the Faun commented. "It is quite an odd custom. I had assumed you were merely from Spare Oom as well, so I offered my hand for shaking."

"I see… tell me more about this Lucy. She seems very kind," Calli inquired, trying to find out as much as she could so that the Queen would be pleased. Tumnus took a sip of his tea before telling her about the Daughter of Eve.

He told Calli all about the first time they met, how he tried to kidnap her but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Then, he spoke of her visiting him for a second time. It was much more civil, with no thoughts of kidnapping involved. Calli nodded and added little comments at the appropriate times, as she had learned to do with Jadis.

"I was right, she does seem kind. Well, thank you for the tea sir, but I really must be going. I need to find my way home as soon as I possibly can," Calli informed the Faun, abruptly standing up.

"Wait! Do you know how to get home?" Tumnus asked, obviously not wanting the trees to tell Jadis of her presence. She nodded and got out of his home as quickly as she could. Once she got far enough away, she took the glamour off and was relieved to find herself back in her leather boots and the dress she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was back to its recent color. And she made her way home…

A FEW DAYS LATER

Calli awoke to the strangest thing. She could hear Maugrim out in the courtyard, speaking with someone. She was startled to look out her window and see the sky was dark. She had slept all day! Quickly changing out of her nightgown and into her usual dress and leather boots, Calli hurried down the stairs. She had been training her magic with Jadis for quite a few days and must have become exhausted.

"Your Majesty, I-" Calli stopped mid sentence when she reached the throne room and saw a boy, a Son of Adam, being carted off toward the dungeons. Jadis turned her head to Calli and beckoned her over to the throne. She tilted her head to the right and said to Maugrim, "You know what to do."

"Your Majesty, I apologize for not being awake sooner. I suppose all of the training has exhausted me, and I needed rest," Calli explained, hoping she wasn't angry. Jadis gave her a wicked smile before commenting.

"It is time Calli. You must prepare yourself. I sent Maugrim to find the humans, though I even doubt he will succeed. You will not be able to take anything with you, but you must find the humans if Maugrim returns without them. Be prepared to leave at any given moment," she ordered. Calli nodded and scurried back up to her chambers.

* * *

**A/N: So… this chapter WAS going to be a LOT longer… but, I decided to split it in half. It is actually….. really, really short now. Ah well. I'll get over it. So, you should review and tell me what you think? Is it a pathetic, worthless piece of crap? Or will I succeed in making something I like and is also enjoyed by the public?**

**Let me know, and I'll be more motivated to write more faster! If Peter doesn't already motivate me enough, that is….. cough, I didn't say that. Not at all! Haha. Funny.**

**REVIEW!**

**Alyssa R.T.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Angel

**The Wardrobe, The Witch, and The Lion**

**DnCnChIcK369**

**Fallen Angel**

**A/N: Well, uh… I have tried to write this chapter and completely deleted the whole thing. It was awful. So, now, I shall try again! And, for the people that read my Author Notes, you don't have to be confused! I'm changing the story to first person. At some point, I will go back and fix chapter one, but I'm letting you know now that it is being changed. I just can't take the third person any more.**

**Disclaimer: I, alas, do not own Narnia, but I think I may petition for someone to give me Peter. **

**Thank you, my wonderful beta readers, once again. And I would also like to thank my VERY FIRST REVIEWER: **_**Your Grace Still Amazes Me**_**!!!!! Yay! First review! Thanks so much!**

**Anyway, it is now time to continue with reading my story!**

**NOVEMBER 17: I am so sorry guys! My life has been hella hectic lately and I haven't had a chance to write! I tried to get some writing in for TTotL but… let's just say it was a pathetic attempt and I will try again with that later. But I've been reading Narnia fics again, so I just got inspired to work on this! Woot! This chapter… God, Edmund is really difficult for me to write. Just saying. Anyway… NOW you can keep reading…**

**

* * *

**

I stood up out of my bath and waited for my hair to dry, wearing my under dress and sitting down on my bed. I ran my fingers along the quilt, knowing I would miss the satiny feel of a real bed when I left for my mission. I sighed, decided my hair was dry enough, and put on a simple blue dress, bare of design.

I made my way down the icy stairs, not bothering to put my hair up in any way, and was surprised to find one of the dungeon guards making his way over to me with a large set of keys.

"Hey! What are you—"

"Quickly, put your glamour on," the Witch told me, walking away from her throne of ice and into a room I knew was her bedroom. The dungeon guard roughly shoved me in front of him once my glamour was on, leading me to the dungeon. I was so confused, but I just allowed him to shove me.

When we reached the dungeon's large iron gate, he opened it and shoved me to the floor in the third cell-like ice area. He attached my legs to the same chains used to hold the other two prisoners captive… and then I realized why I was there.

In the cell right next to mine, there was a boy with dark brown hair dressed as oddly as I was. He was the Son of Adam that Jadis had told me about. And she wanted me to question him.

"Who are _you_?" the boy asked me. I decided that would be a good time to practice how I would act once I met the other humans. I looked at the boy and answered, trying to sound as meek and unsure of myself as I possibly could.

"………Calli."

"What does the Queen of Narnia want with someone like _you_?" he spat back at me. I began to glare at him, but then remembered I was going for the pitiful, scared approach. So, I sniffed a few times, trying hard to make my face look like I was upset. Then, I put my face in my hand and attempted to pretend to cry as loudly as possible. It must have been believable.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just. Just, I'm sorry," he stammered quickly. "My name is Edmund."

"It's… alright I suppose. But why are _you_ here?" she sniffed.

He looked down at his lap and sighed, his eyebrows pulling together. "She told me that _I _would be king, and my _berk_ of a brother would be just a petty servant. What a witch!"

I was relieved to hear him say something about siblings, as it would give me a good excuse to ask about them. I slowly quieted my fake sobbing, pretending to wipe off my face. I rubbed my eyes so that they would seem red around the edges, although I hadn't really been crying. I sniffed once more and then looked at him; Edmund, he had said his name was.

"You have a brother?" I asked. He stared back at me, as though he really needed to contemplate his answer. I didn't really care, seeing as how I already knew that he had a brother and two sisters. But, of course, _he_ needed to tell me, so that it wouldn't seem suspicious of I were to mention them… or ask for their whereabouts.

"Well, yes. I have a brother and two sisters. Susan and Lucy are my sisters' names. Susan can get annoying sometimes, since she always thinks she's all smart. Lucy is the youngest. She hangs around Peter, my brother, a lot. They're really close. Peter… he tries to act like my dad! He always thinks since he's the oldest, he should be in charge of everything we all do!" Edmund exclaimed, obviously getting angry. I blinked at him a few times, watching as he calmed himself down. "What about you? Do you have a family?"

"Me?" I asked, eyes widening a little. I hadn't really thought that through. Of course they would want to know where I was from! "Well… I don't like to talk about it much. I um... I never knew my father. My mother game me away when I was a little girl… so I don't remember her much either," I answered, almost sticking to my actual truths.

"Are you from England too?"

"Oh no! I've never been to England. You've probably never heard of where I'm from," I replied nervously, not knowing anything about where the boy was from. I hoped England wasn't the whole place. Suddenly, however, I felt something tickle my leg. "Ah!" I yelped. I swatted at whatever was on my leg… and it turned out to be a long, silky, white feather.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked me. I picked up the feather and twirled it around in my hand, squinting my eyes. The veins of the feather looked like they were spelling out a word.

"Ireland?" I said. That was the word the feather spelled out.

"Oh! You're from Ireland! I've always wanted to go there, but the war going on right now is keeping that from happening…" Edmund replied. I sniffed and shoved the feather into one of the pockets on the coat. I would focus more on where it came from later. I readjusted how I was sitting, wondering when the witch would come and let me out… or _how_ she was planning on letting me out.

"Mhm… Say, where are your siblings, anyway?"

"Ah. No offense, but I probably shouldn't say, here. I'd rather not have Susan and Lucy thrown in here too," he answered. _'Smart boy,"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh. I understand. I'll tell you what! If we manage to get out of here, how about we go find them together?" I suggested, a large, fake smile plastered on my face. He smiled and gave me a nod before we heard Jadis coming down into the dungeon. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and I gave my head a small shake.

"Take the girl. I will handle her later," Jadis murmured to her guard. He came into the cell, violently broke off the shackles, and dragged me back up the stairs. Once we were out of earshot, I kicked the guard in the leg.

"How dare you treat me like that you piece of filth! Don't you even know who I am?" I whispered angrily. I sat down on the floor, my legs feeling like they were going to freeze from the cold of the castle. Jadis came rushing up with the faun, Tumnus. She motioned for me to follow her out the front of the ice castle, and she turned the faun into stone.

"Head southeast. All he said was something about Aslan. Go now, make haste. I will be following," she ordered. I nodded and made my way out of the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, I did not understand how anyone could function in the clothes I had on in my glamour. I was freezing in places I didn't believe should be cold! It was greatly bothersome. Of course, eventually, I taught myself how to use my powers in my glamour. One thing Jadis had taught me was how to keep away the cold, so I practiced on that spell. Eventually, it was working some.

I wasn't sure how long I kept trekking through the snow. The entire memory of that travel is fuzzy, save for a few specifically memorable moments. One of which I am about to describe.

I came upon a very pretty girl who looked a few years older than me lying down in the snow. Upon closer inspection, I came to notice that her arm was bleeding pretty badly, but there was a white bandage on it. She had blonde hair and, to my extreme surprise, beautiful, white wings coming from her back. Her eyes were closed.

"Excuse me," I asked, sitting down in front of the girl, moving away the snow with my magic. "Have you seen a boy and two girls that look like me? Not identical, but similar." I was startled when her eyes opened. They were a shocking shade of light blue. She didn't look at me. She just blankly stared forward.

"Who… are you? Where am I?" she asked quietly. She slowly sat up and focused her eyes on me. "Lislie?" I raised an eyebrow. "No. You aren't Lislie. Why am I in the snow? These trees! Am I in Narnia?"

"Calm down, lady! You're in Narnia. It's been snowing for a hundred years, at least. What's with the wings?" I asked, already annoyed with this… thing. She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head slightly, muttering something.

"You… I remember now. Your name is Calli. Funny. They told me you'd be nice! Appreciative of the help! So much for that! And lying is a sin!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She huffed, clearly more awake now. "Well. My name is Hamaliel. Feel free to think of me as a fallen angel, even though I'm not. I've been sent to help you."

"Well that's too bad for you, because I don't need any help," I replied. I stood up and noticed some of the snow seemed to be melting. That meant Jadis' power was fading. I started walking forward, but the angel – Hamaliel – followed.

"Oh trust me! You will need my help. Do you even know where you're going?" I ignored her. "I can tell you where they are!" I stayed silent. "I can show you things that will happen." I hesitated. But continued walking… until I heard wolves barking.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO! I LOVE MYSELF SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Yay for OC number two. In all honesty, a lot of this series focuses on Hamaliel. I'm excited. It has taken me a hella long time, and I finally have finished this chapter. WOOT! Please……. Review? Tell me it isn't HORRIBLE? This chapter isn't beta read because I just wanted to update, so sorry if there are any errors.**

**Alyssa R.T.**


End file.
